There You'll Be
by Lily Potter4
Summary: the innocent rotted , the guilty survived ..........


When I think back on these times  
and the dreams we left behind  
  
Sirius lay on the hard stone, in his cell, his head in his hands. He took in the scent of the rock. It  
was cold, and dark, and musty. It smelled like it was rotting. The innocent rotted... ( I know !!!! I  
took this line from 'Hermione's story "we were innocent" . I just think it's sooooooooooo  
effective ! )  
Nothing was the same . Nothing ever would be. Never . Those days were gone .... nothing could  
bring them back.  
  
I'll be glad because I was blessed  
To have you in my life  
  
Remus lay in his bed , his head in his hands. He was crying ... he usually did ... now. Never before  
. But now ...? He took in the scent. It smelled like rain ... He was overtaken by a memory from  
Hogwarts , and fear gripped him again. An overwhelming fear , and sadness, that gripped him so  
it hurt to breathe. Well , that was no surprise . Of course it hurt to breathe . Because he didn't  
want to be here. He was alone . All alone . There were days... long ago , it seemed , when he  
wasn't lonely. But those days were gone ... nothing could bring them back.   
  
When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
  
Sirius picked up a piece of rock from the floor, and drew a long , jagged line . Another day. Yet  
another day. That was something you could count on. The night must end , and the sun will rise.  
Always. He looked up at the stars. Somewhere out there , James was in heaven . With Lily . And  
they would be happy again. He smiled his first true smile in a long time ... he pictured James and  
Lily up there, watching down on them all , making fun of Snape , Keeping guard ... he climbed  
into his cot ... he would be happy tonight .   
  
You were right there for me  
In my dreams I will always see you  
  
Remus sat up in his kitchen , making coffee. He took a deep sip , and stared out the window. He  
could see Sirius , the brightest star in the sky . Was his past doomed to haunt him forever ? To  
always think of it , whatever he saw ? Always ? They had been his best friends. Always . James  
still was . James always would be . He was the brightest student in the school , great Quidditch  
player , voted Most Eligible Bachelor in 3rd year ... James was perfect . But James was his best  
friend . And that was what was most important . He was never cross with them , he knew when to  
laugh , and when to take things seriously ... he knew . Remus decided to go back to bed , still  
thinking of James. He would be happy tonight.   
  
  
Soar above the sky   
In my heart there will always be a place for you  
For all my life  
  
Daniella lay in her bed in Boston . Everything was as it should be. The stars were outside ,  
twinkling merrily . Her loft was warm and cozy , her bed soft and comforting . But not all was  
alright . If someone was examining this as a picture ... they would have to look very closely at the  
pillow she was sleeping on . Around her eyes , lay a wet spot. She cried herself to sleep every  
night ...   
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am   
There you'll be   
  
Sirius pulled something out of his grubby pictures with his talon like fingers . He unfolded it  
carefully , making sure not to rip it . It was a picture of the four of them. Together , smiling ,  
laughing ... Life had been perfect then . Then . There was James acting like an idiot , Sirius  
laughing at him , Remus trying to get Peter to let go of Remus' food ... Sirius remembered that  
day ...   
  
  
And everywhere I am   
There you'll be  
  
Remus smiled , slightly . They would always be there , he realized . The days of the past would  
always be there , tangible or not . They would always be there . James would always be there ,  
incessantly trying to teach him how to fly . Sirius would always be there , making a fool of himself  
, ( and everyone else ) . Peter would always be there , whining and complaining . The days of  
MWPP were gone . No amount of gold or prayers could bring them back . But .... they would  
always be in his heart . And that was a place nothing else could ever fill .   
  
You showed me how it feels   
To feel the sky within my reach   
And I will always remember   
All the strength you gave to me   
  
Sirius nodded off to sleep , his dreams happy for once .... at least for a little while . Before the  
Dementors got a hold of them . And they always did . The days of MWPP were gone. He knew  
that . Nothing could bring them back . Not tears , not gold , not prayers . But ... Sirius realized  
that no matter what ... he would always remember them . And when he could remember James  
and Remus ... he was happy . When he could remember his past life .... for that's what it was now.  
I life from a memory .   
  
you're love made me make it through  
Oh I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
In my dreams I'll always see you   
Soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
For all my life  
  
Daniella got up to go to work . She took her pillow , and put it on the balcony to dry , without  
even thinking . She always did that . For it was always wet . There were always tears. She never  
cried during the day ... tears don't do anything . Tears don't help you survive. She had learned  
that a long time ago. But she always cried at night . She cried for her , she cried for Remus , for  
James ... Even for Sirius . Her ex - fiancee . She had forgiven him already . She had forgiven him a  
long time ago . She carried a memory of him , which would last forever . But a memory was all  
she had anymore .   
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am   
There you'll be   
And everywhere I am   
There you'll be  
  
All 3 had forgiven . But not forgotten . For , nothing could make them forget . Together forever ,  
they had promised each other .   
  
Cause I always saw in you my light , my strength   
And I wanna thank you now for all the ways   
you were right there for me   
  
Together until the day we died . Always and Forever . But life never turns out the way we want ,  
does it ? We can never forget the past . It's lucky , isn't it , that we go into the future blindly . For  
we may not have had the strength to go on ........... should we have known .   
  
In my dreams I'll always see you  
Soar above the sky   
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
For all my life   
  
Sirius drew another jagged line on his wall ... Another day .  
  
I'll always keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am   
There you'll be   



End file.
